Artificial Life
WiP Fanfic for my character Kora Lots of gore and murder Chapter One Whirrrrrrr. Click. Beeeeeeep. These sounds signified the beginning of a new era, where life was something the dragons could create with their own talons. The steady beeping continued, in a rhythmic pattern. ''Two fast beats. Pause. Two fast beats. Pause. ''A glorious sound that was a metal heart pumping not blood, but life, energy, electricity, all covered up by her SeaWing hide the animus had enchanted for her. Her? Yes, his beautiful robotic creation could be a her. He wouldn't mind having the lovely young SeaWing by his side. Maybe not. There were dragons this animus needed to get even with. Several dragons. He hoisted himself up, because his legs were acting up again. His mind was foggy and clouded, unable to form clear thoughts. Insane he was, and he had used the last of his power on this creature. "No more," he grumbled to himself, because he felt using any more magic would result in his complete loss of self-awareness. He quite liked knowing his own name. Kora's eyes opened, one by one. Light glared into them, and her lens couldn't focus correctly. She opened her jaws, revealing silver metal insides and emitting a brave metallic hiss. This hiss granted her a small noise of surprise. Kora assessed the sound, trying to figure out whether it was positive or negative stimulation that brought on the sound. Further thinking told her the creature standing off to the side felt superior over her. The creature was going to be proven wrong. Very, extremely, insanely wrong. "Interesting . . . my creature already shows response to her environment," the dragon added thoughtfully. ''My creature? ''Kora's brain conjured rebellious, incredulous thoughts. ''Am I owned by someone? ''She assumed the dragon was her master, her creator, the one who breathed life into her. The reason she could think for herself. The reason she was thinking this, right now, as she lay flat on the table. Kora lunged up, trying desperately to fly, and grabbed ahold of the sturdy light above her that was hanging from the ceiling. She scrabbled for a grip, her metal claws screeching as they ran down the side of the light. The shouts of her master and the screams of Kora were extremely audible, and it was surprising the walls didn't implode on her. Eventually, Kora did fall. The huge metallic noise of her hitting the ground rang through her ears and chest and body. It jarred her teeth and rattled her brain. She didn't bleed, though. Robots didn't bleed. She only felt thanks to the super sensitive receptors on her SeaWing skin she had been given by her master. Her master made a noise of concern for her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, and Kora felt a prick of warmth that her master cared for her. Her internals heated, working at maximum level to choose the logical thing to say. She accomplished speech with her microphone, which emitted a noise at a frequency and volume of her choice. She moved her metal lips, jaws, teeth, and tongue to form letters, words, and phrases. It was time to test the microphone out. The sound was low, wary, terse, and full of rebellion. "Yeah." she grumbled, not wanting to say much more other than that, not wanting to have more conversation with the actual living, breathing organism on front of her. Her master's eyes were full of warmth and pride. "What do you want your name to be? What's your adopted gender?" he asked, evidently full of questions. "I am Kora." Kora stated, frowning, the corners of her metal lips angling downwards in an attempt to discourage further speech. Her master nodded. "Ah, so you are female, Kora. It's nice to meet you." That simple phrase triggered things in her brain, willing her to smile, stand up, and greet him back, for that was customary among dragons. She glared at him. "Let me help you up, Kora." her master smiled, lifting her by the arm. She could see his flesh and muscle straining to lift her metal structure. She stood, and noticed she was as tall as him, despite her adopted gender as a female. Kora was unsure what would happen next, and not even her quick computerized thinking could help her then. "There were dragons, nearly twenty years ago, when the Great War ended, dear . . . they are the reason my legs are paralyzed. They're the reason, because Queen Scarlet and her NightWing companion had the power to . . . but they're both dead, thanks to the Dragonets of Destiny," her master was saying, his voice bitter. Kora nodded, her own mind filling with dark and shadowed thoughts. "They should die, my master." Her master nodded eagerly, a crooked, ugly smile stretching across his face. His eyes lit up like twin fireflies at dusk. "That's your purpose, Kora. Why you exist." Kora focused her lens so she could see more clearly. "Sounds like fun." a grin lit up her face, too. "Sounds like messy, hilarious fun." "There's not another piece of technology quite like you, Kora . . . you're the first of your kind, as well as the only I'll ever create." "Thank you, Master. It feels good to be special." Kora announced, her voice metallic as ever. Her master nodded, looking her up and down. "How capable are you of conducting . . . fun, as you would put it?" Kora's deep black lenses glowed with pure emotion. Of course, emotion wasn't real for her. It had been programmed into her. Even so, her pulled her lips into a smile. "I'm more than capable. I WANT to destroy them. I want to feel their blood running through my talons. I WANT to watch their faces as I murder them for you, Master." Her master simply . . . grinned. He clasped his talons together, elbows resting on the arms of his wheelchair. "Well, then. Let's get you over to Jade Mountain, shall we?" ---- "I am Kora. I am to be enrolled in the new Winglet." Kora had not needed to practice those words; she stored the speech and every single possible conversation into neat little files in her metal brain. The MudWing nodded as she signed the papers. Could robots sign papers? Eh, it's not like anyone knew she was a robot. If they did, they would have been dead three days ago. Ha. The MudWing gave her simple directions; first right hallway from the center, third corridor on the left, room nearest to the dead end. Kora stretched her metallic wings, the metal plates sliding smoothly over one another. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)